Vongola, qui sommes-nous?
by Akimi Aya
Summary: La société Vongola, qui en sont les dirigeants? Lorsque la vérité doit être dévoilés, même si cela est difficile à dire.
1. Chapter 1

**_Salut les gens! Et non je ne vous ai pas oublié depuis tout ce temps, par contre j'avais oublié mon ordi! Du coup je vous ai écrit ce petit Two-shot. Le premier chapitre est du point de vue de Tsuna, le deuxième est la même histoire d'un autre point de vue. En espérant que cela vous plaise! Et en vous souhaitant une bonne année!_**

* * *

 ** _Vongola, qui sommes-nous?_**

* * *

 _ **« Mesdemoiselles Sasagawa ! Une question s'il vous plaît ! Mesdemoiselles Sasagawa ! »**_

 _« Comme vous le voyez Giulio, il y a foule devant cette établissement scolaire qu'est celui de Nanimori. Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi ? En cette soirée, se trouve la soirée tant attendu des lycéens, celle où ils se retrouvent tous dix ans après pour dire ce qu'ils sont devenus. Une quantité phénoménale de journalistes sont présents devant nos yeux. Cela est dû aux nombreuses stars de cette promotion. Tout d'abord la jeune et éblouissante Kyoko Sasagawa, que vous connaissez tous pour ses talents de mannequin à l'internationale et son incroyable belle-sœur Hana Sasagawa épouse du célèbre champion de boxe Ryohei Sasagawa. Mais surtout, nous pourrons enfin découvrir les noms et visages des membres influant et propriétaire de la célèbre entreprise Vongola ! Nous avons appris de source sûre qu'ils avaient entièrement payée et organisée la soirée ! Nous ne connaissons qu'un visage, celui du célèbre conseiller Reborn-san. En plus d'être le conseiller il semble être un excellent garde du corps ! En effet, depuis l'arrivée des jeunes demoiselles, les journalistes sont entièrement bloqués par lui et ses hommes. Seul ceux habitants dans le quartier et étant venu à pied nous sont visibles. Nous voyons ainsi passer de nombreuses voitures. Mais nous ne perdons pas l'espoir de voir approcher les jeunes Vongola ! »_

 _« Tout à fait Sofia ! De plus les jeunes Sasagawa semblent avoir un lien avec les Vongola, puisqu'elles sont sorties pour saluer Reborn-san. »_

 _« Ne le saviez-vous pas Lorenzo ? Les Vongola ont créé une nouvelle branche dans les vêtements de hautes coutures ! Kyoko et Hana Sasagawa serait en pleine négociation d'un contrat. Nous ne savons toujours pas qu'elles postent elles auront, mais il ne fait aucun doute que la jeune rousse sera le model officielle de la firme Sole. »_

 _« Je ne le savais pas en effet. Dites-moi Sofia, avez-vous des suppositions quant aux huit dirigeants ? »_

 _« Nous avons appris qu'un des dirigeants ne serais pas présents car il viendrait de promotion plus récentes. Nous ne connaissons toujours pas le visage du grand patron mais nous suspectons une personne comme étant l'un des dirigeants et peut-être même le PDG. »_

 _« Oh ? De qui s'agit-il ? »_

 _« Nous avons appris que le jeune Hibari Kyoya, ancien préfet de Nanimori aurait accepté de quitter son poste après des années lorsque la direction Vongola a changé et avec elle un bon nombre de chose ! »_

 _« Attendez Sofia, nous avons du nouveau de … »_

Je soupirai en éteignant la radio dans la limousine.

« Bon les gars, aujourd'hui nous allons dévoiler qui nous sommes, alors pas de bavure, est-ce clair ? » J'observai Ryohei, Takeshi, Hayato, Kyoya et Mukuro, le dernier s'étant incrusté. Ils hochèrent de la tête mais continuèrent de s'engueuler et de faire les pitres. Je soupirai pour une énième fois. Je rallumais la radio.

 _« On nous informe qu'il s'agit de Haru Miura et Chrome Dokuro. Il s'agirait d'amies des jeunes Sasagawa. Pourtant la jeune Dokuro reste en compagnie de Reborn et ne rejoint pas ses amies. Aurait-il une relation entre eux. »_

« Coupe ! » Je n'eus pas besoin d'attendre que Kyoya et Mukuro me le demande pour accéder à leur requête. Chrome avec Reborn ? Et puis quoi encore ?!

La vitre nous séparant du conducteur s'ouvrit. Celui-ci nous indiqua que nous arrivions à la réception. Notre voiture était la seule à se garer devant. Toutes les autres avaient eu un accès autre. Mais nous devions montrer qui nous étions. Notre arrivé devait donc différer et être remarquer.

« Vous êtes prêt ? » Tous hochèrent de la tête. Nous descendîmes à tour de rôle de la limousine. Tous les regards convergèrent vers nous. J'étais le dernier à descendre. Les gars avaient formé une haie d'honneur. Je passais au milieu, les filles nous avaient rejoints. Chrome restant à côté de Reborn, ne supportant pas le monde. Kyoko vient me saluer en premier en me prenant dans ses bras. Elle fit le tour auprès de chacun de mes gardiens et fini par son frère.

« Tu m'avais manqué oni-san ! » Elle se tourna vers moi. « Tsuna-kun, essaie qu'il travaille moins s'il te plaît. Même s'il accumule plusieurs jobs. »

« Je fais mon maximum Kyo-chan. » Elle hocha de la tête laissant sa place à Hana qui s'était contenté d'un salut de la main pour tout le monde, hormis moi et évidemment Ryohei. Les deux tourtereaux s'embrassaient tendrement, heureux de se revoir. Cela faisait une semaine que Hana était parti de l'Italie pour revenir au Japon, nous n'avions pu nous libérer avant comme les filles. Haru me prit également dans ses bras, puis ce jetai dans ceux d'Hayato ignorant royalement les autres. Je regardai les deux couples, heureux de se retrouver après une semaine.

Les journalistes semblèrent profiter de notre arrivée pour tenter une approche. La sécurité avait été renforcée autour de nous mais pas autour de Reborn. La masse de journaliste autour de lui fit paniquer Chrome. Je me tournai pour faire signe à Mukuro et Kyoya mais les deux avaient déjà réagi. Kyoya enlaçait sa belle empêchant quiconque d'approcher. Mukuro faisait vivre des illusions pour éloigner les journalistes ayant effrayés sa protégé. Je soupirai en me rapprochant d'eux.

« Les gars, du calme. » Je me tournai vers les journalistes avec un sourire poli. « Excusez-moi. Pourriez respecter une certaine distance s'il vous plait ? Vous effrayez la fiancée de mon ami et également la sœur de mon autre ami. Et croyez-moi, il vaut mieux ne pas se les mettre à dos. Alors éloignez-vous quelque peu je vous prie. » Quelques-uns semblèrent comprendre le message, d'autres non. Je me plaçai au milieu. Et perdit mon sourire. Je changeai mon ton doux pour celui de boss. « Je crois vous avoir demandé de laisser de la place. Vous effrayez ma collègue. N'ai-je pas étais assez clair ? » Je les vis frissonner et reculer à leur tour. J'eu un sourire satisfait avant qu'il ne s'agrandisse de bonheur en croisant le regard de Reborn. Mio Dio, pourquoi toutes ses caméras étaient-elles braqués sur nous ? Je mourrai d'envie de l'embrasser ! Je ne pus me contenter que d'une simple accolade amicale. Que c'était frustrant !

« Il n'y a eu aucun incident, vous êtes les derniers à arriver. Un groupe de journaliste est autorisé à rentrer mais ne pourra aucunement intervenir, ils ont été choisis avec précaution. » J'hochai de la tête.

« Les gars, il est temps de rentrer. »

Je franchissais la porte en premier accompagné de Reborn, derrière moi Hayato et Haru, puis Takeshi et Kyoko, suivit de Ryohei et Hana, et enfin Chrome au bras de Kyoya et au côté de Mukuro. On se dirigea vers la scène. On prit place de part et d'autres. Seuls Kyoko, Haru et Hana était resté en bas de la scène. J'étais au milieu de mes gardiens. Je me saisis du micro et pris la parole.

« Bienvenue à tous ! » Nous nous inclinâmes tous. « Pour commencer cette réunion des anciens élèves organisée par nos soins, je propose que nous commençons la présentation par nous. Kyo-chan, Haru et Hana, voulez-vous bien nous rejoindre ? » Les filles montèrent sur scène. Kyoko et Hana se placèrent respectivement au côté de Ryohei. Haru se plaça entre Hayato et moi. « Bien, les gars veuillez commençaient. » Hibari commençait en premier voulant essayer de partir rapidement.

« Hibari Kyoya, ancien préfet de Nanimori, 5ème actionnaire des Vongola. » Il gardait un bras autour de la taille de Chrome qui ne savait où se placer. Elle prit timidement le micro.

« Cho … Chrome Dokuro … 7ème actionnaire des Vongola … Et fiancé de Kyo … Kyoya. » Elle était rouge de la tête au pied. Toute la salle la regardait avec de grands yeux. Après tout ça timidité maladive la faisait passer pour une herbivore aux yeux des autres.

« Kufufu ~ Mukuro Rokudo 6ème actionnaire des Vongola. Je ne suis toujours pas d'accord pour vos fiançailles alouette. Tu ne toucheras pas ma protégée. » Je soupirai ils n'allaient pas commencer ? Je me raclai de la gorge et obtenu ainsi le silence. Hibari avait sorti ses armes. Je lui lançai un regard noir et il les rangea dans un soupir. Nouveau moment de surprise pour les élèves, Kyoya avait obéi à quelqu'un. « Oya oya ~ Tu n'as aucun humour »

J'ignorai son commentaire en regardant la prochaine personne parlé. Il s'agissait de Takeshi. Il avait un grand sourire charmeur. Toutes les filles dans la salle fondirent devant son regard. Déjà que même les psychopathes les avaient attiraient, aucun doute que le même sort aller être réservé à Reborn et Hayato.

« Yamamoto Takeshi, ancien du club de baseball et de volley, 3ème actionnaire des Vongola » Toutes les filles s'écrièrent qu'il était toujours aussi beau. Je les regardais dépités, leurs maris nous lançaient des regards venimeux.

« Reborn, je suis ici en tant que conseiller Vongola et également ancien tuteur du PDG Vongola. » Toutes les filles et même certains hommes s'écrièrent qu'il était sexy et qu'ils auraient aimé un tel tuteur. J'avais des envies de meurtre. C'était **mon** mec. Qu'ils gardent leurs yeux dans leur poche. Je vis le sourire en coin de Reborn alors qu'il comprenait clairement le fond de mes pensées. J'avais le droit d'être jaloux !

Kyoko à l' opposé à gauche prit la parole.

« Sasagawa Kyoko, mannequin à l'internationale et présidente de la firme Sole de la société Vongola. » Les exclamations de surprise fusèrent de part et d'autres de la salle. Il s'agissait d'une information exclusive.

« Sasagawa Ryohei à l'EXTREEEME ! » Bon lui on lui avait interdit le micro. Et franchement on avait bien fait parce qu'on avait quand même besoin de se boucher les oreilles. « Ancien du club de boxe. Champion mondiale de boxe et 4ème actionnaire des Vongola. Et marié à cette sublime demoiselle ! » Hana rougit légèrement. Toutes la salle eut un sourire attendri.

« Sasagawa Hana, épouse de Ryohei et meilleure amie de Kyoko, je suis également la vice-présidente de la firme Sole de la société Vongola. » Nouvelle exclamation de la foule. Ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises.

« Gokudera Hayato, 2ème actionnaire des Vongola et bras-droit du PDG. Bientôt marié avec Haru. » Malgré sa tentative de se montrer indifférent, son rougissement ne passa pas inaperçu. Quelques filles s'exclamèrent tout de même qu'il était toujours aussi sublime tandis que d'autres trouvé cela dommage.

« Hahi ! Haru Miura ! Je vous préviens, c'est mon fiancé vous y touchez pas. » Elle avait agrippé le bras de son fiancé en parlant. J'eu un léger rire en la voyant dévisager les différentes filles. « Je suis également la créatrice de mode pour la firme Sole des Vongola. » La surprise se lut sur les visages. En même temps la seule image qu'ils avaient d'elle était surement ses déguisements loufoques.

Je pris une inspiration en voyant tous les regards braquaient sur moi. Tout le monde se demandait qui je pouvais être. Je vis Reborn grimaçai alors que des filles disaient que j'étais terriblement sexy. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'elles me trouvaient. Cela me gêna mais me permit de lancer un regard moqueur à mon copain. Chacun son tour. Même si franchement, seul mes gardiens et Reborn méritaient de tel regard.

« Principale actionnaire et président de la société Vongola. Je tiens d'abord à dire que nos tenues à tous ont été composées par notre nouvelle filière, la firme Sole. Chaque détail a été imaginé par Haru-chan. » Cette dernière rougit sous les compliments et sifflements des anciens élèves. « Vous me connaissez tous sous le nom de Sawada Tsunayoshi. » Le moment que je redoutais arriva. Les 'impossibles' et 'sans blagues' fusaient à tout va. Personne n'arrivait à s'en remettre. J'entendais des personnes s'exclamais 'Dame-Tsuna' étonnés. C'était pour ça que je ne voulais révéler qui j'étais. Mais mes gardiens avaient insisté pour que je dise la vérité ce jour-là en particulier. Ils avaient tous un sourire aux lèvres en voyant l'air perdu de la salle.

« Lambo Bovino, 8ème actionnaire des Vongola. Je suis actuellement en train de passer mon bac. » Je sursautai à l'intervention de ce dernier.

« Lambo ! Tu devrais être à la maison pour te reposer afin d'être en forme pour tes examens ! » Son arrivé avait eu le mérite de m'apaiser, les commentaires dans la salle s'était également arrêtés pour mon plus grand bonheur, ou étais-ce que la présence de mon petit frère de cœur me permettait d'oublier mon entourage ?

« Je n'arrivai pas à dormir Tsuna-nii … » Je soupirai en allant le prendre dans mes bras. Il avait beau avoir 18 lorsqu'aucun de nous n'était présent il était incapable de dormir. L'abandon de sa famille avait été trop traumatisant pour lui.

« Hey, on ne vas pas t'abandonner ok ? » Je chuchotai, tout le monde c'était tut et je sentais les caméras braquaient sur moi. Je les regardais de travers et ils nous laissèrent plus d'espace. Je soupirai. « Reborn, peux-tu appeler ma mère ? Il ira dormir chez elle se soir. Ça te va Lambo ? Ça fait longtemps que tu n'auras pas dormi dans ta chambre chez Mama. »

« Snif … Je vais voir la Mama ? » Je lui caressai les cheveux tentant de l'endormir en attendant l'arrivée de ma mère.

« On rentrera toujours à la maison, tu le sais Lambo. On n'a aucune raison de t'abandonner, tu es important pour nous tous. » Je sentis Kyoko s'accroupir à mes côtés. Elle caressa la joue de mon gardien et pris la parole.

« Salut Lambo, tu as laissé I-Pin seule ? Je croyais que tu étais un garçon fort. » La légère pique permit à Lambo de se ressaisir quelque peu. « Tu le sais que l'on revient toujours auprès de toi pourtant. On n'est pas ton ancienne famille Lambo. Tsu-kun est toujours là pour prendre soin de toi. Regarde, je suis sûr qu'il avait deviné que tu finirais par venir. Je suis sûr que si tu regardes dans sa poche tu trouveras quelque chose pour toi. » Il eut les yeux qui pétilla en regardant ma veste. Il récupéra le sachet de bonbon qui lui plaisait tant. J'en avais en effet toujours sur moi depuis sa première crise. Je ne voulais plus prendre le moindre risque.

« Tsuna ! » I-Pin arriva paniqué dans la pièce. Elle posa sa main sur son cœur en voyant Lambo dans mes bras, il c'était endormi. « Merci mon Dieu il est là ! » Elle aussi était traumatisée. Lors de la première crise de mon gardien en notre absence, ne supportant pas l'abandon il avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. I-Pin l'avait découvert à temps. Sans elle, il aurait perdu la vie ce jour-là.

Reborn se saisit de Lambo pour le déposer dans la voiture ma mère arrivant d'une seconde à l'autre. « Merci mon Dieu … » Elle commença à s'écrouler sous la fatigue. Je la rattrapai in extrémiste et la portai tel une princesse. Je fis signe à mes gardiens de faire patienter le temps de nous charger des enfants. Hayato acquiesça tandis que je me dirigeai vers l'arrière de la salle. Une sortie inaccessible aux paparazzis.

Je déposai I-Pin dans la voiture au côté du Bovino. Un chauffeur avait été appelé et attendait derrière le volant.

Reborn profita de l'absence de quiconque pour me saisir par les hanches et me bloquai contre la voiture. Il m'embrassa passionnément. Que c'était bon ! J'entourai mes bras autour de sa nuque. Le baiser s'intensifia. J'avais tant envie de plus. Il glissa ses mains sous ma chemise en se collant un peu plus contre moi. L'une de mes mains voulut se balader dans ses cheveux mais son chapeau m'en empêcha. Je laissai échapper un grognement de frustration. Le baiser prit fin sous son tendre rire.

« J'ai bien cru que j'allais te sauter dessus lorsque tu es arrivé. Quel idée a eu Haru de te faire une tenue si moulante sachant que je ne pourrai te toucher de la soirée et que je ne t'avais pas vu depuis une semaine ? » Je rigolai légèrement. Je portais un jean en cuir noir qui moulait à la perfection mes fesses, selon les dires de la styliste, avec une chemise blanche également près du corps mais sans plus avec par-dessus une veste noir comportant les broderies des Vongola. Ma chemise était légèrement ouverte dévoilant une partie de mon torse.

« Crois-moi que j'avais envie aussi. Sommes-nous obligé de retourné à cette soirée ? J'aimerai tant te faire l'amour maintenant … » Il eut un sourire en coin.

« Tu es devenu bien dévergondé Tenshi. »

« C'est de ta faute mio amore, tu n'as cas pas être si sexy. » Il avait une tenue similaire à la mienne, sa chemise était jaune, il avait déjà retiré sa veste, et je peux vous dire que sa chemise moulait à la perfection chacun des muscles présents sur son corps. Il portait son habituel fedora ne manquait que Léon. « Où est Léon ? » Il me montra une bague sur son annuaire.

« Ainsi on me laisse tranquille. » Il se faisait passer pour un homme marié. Astucieux. Je regardais son sourire mutin et ne put m'empêcher de l'embrasser. Ma mère arriva à ce moment précis. Elle rigola légèrement en me promettant de prendre soin des petits. Il était prévu que je passe la voir le lendemain, elle ne s'éternisa pas pour envoyer les enfants se coucher.

Nous étions retournés à la réception semblant de rien. Ou du moins faisant d'incroyable effort pour donner cette impression. Il ne fallait pas que je montre ma frustration de ne pas être auprès de mon homme. Je retournai sur scène tandis que tous les autres s'étaient dispatchés dans la salle.

« Désolé de l'interruption de mon collègue. Il a vécu un traumatisme assez important et a dû mal même encore aujourd'hui. Bref, nous nous sommes présentés, maintenant c'est votre tour. Je vous laisse donc la place à tour de rôle. Chrome, je compte sur toi. »

Elle hocha timidement de la tête et fis apparaître une liste de nom sur la scène. Le premier nom s'afficha en grand faisant ainsi disparaître les autres. Parmi nos filières, l'une des premières créées fut la Nebbia, entièrement géré par les sous-fifres de Chrome et Mukuro, Chrome voulait malgré tout gérer également la firme disant que Mukuro était bien suffisant comme gardien. Cette firme consistait en de la magie, cela permettait à mes gardiens d'utiliser leurs compétence d'illusionniste mais également à chacun de nous de faire apparaître nos flammes ou encore de voler ou combattre. Chrome fut applaudit et les élèves montèrent à tour de rôle sur scène. Je me désintéressai de la scène allant prendre des nouvelles de mes amies.

« Kyo-chan ! Tu n'es pas venu avec Lorenzo ? » Elle rougit de la tête au pied et tripatouilla ses doigts.

« Son petit frère est malade. Il essayait de trouver une nounou avant de venir. » Lorenzo était également un mannequin, ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une séance photo et avait sympathisé. Ils étaient désormais en couple depuis cinq ans mais leur relation était secrète. Il allait être le mannequin masculin de la firme.

« S'il ne trouve pas, appel ma mère, elle s'en fera une joie. » Elle hocha de la tête et se saisit de son téléphone pour avoir des nouvelles. Je la laissai pour aller voir les journalistes.

« Bonjours messieurs dames, vous ne filmez pas en direct ? » Ils me firent tous signe que non. « Très bien dans ce cas, j'aimerai que vous ne fassiez référence à Lambo et I-Pin, ils sont trop jeunes pour vivre une tel pression. »

« Puis-je vous demander pourquoi font-ils partis de la société dans ce cas ? »

« Lorsque j'ai dut reprendre les Vongola, je l'ai fait car il s'agit d'une entreprise transmise de génération en génération. Mon père était déjà trop âgé pour la récupérer. Chacun des actionnaires se sont retrouvés à mes côtés par le fruit du hasard dirons-nous. Lambo est un cas particulier, il a été abandonné par sa famille qui voulait juste que lorsque leur fils rejoindrait notre société, la leur pourrait gagner de l'influence. Leurs société a aujourd'hui coulé, mais j'ai promis à Lambo que quoi qu'il arrive je le protégerai. Alors à 8 ans il s'est retrouvé actionnaire certes, mais je fais tout mon possible pour qu'il puisse continuer à profiter de son enfance. Après son bac, je réfléchirai s'il est temps pour lui de devenir connu ou s'il peut encore profiter de l'ombre quelques années. Mais je pense que le premier choix sera le mieux. Comme vous avez pu le voir il n'en peut plus d'attendre dans l'ombre. » On rigola quelques instant. Je leurs dit qu'il pouvait garder cette information et que je leur dirai le jour où ils pourront la rendre public.

J'entendais les gens chuchotaient au passage de chacun des membres des Vongola. Si seulement ils savaient qu'avant d'être une société mondialement connu nous étions surtout une mafia. Je retins un soupir. Une des personnes s'occupant de la sécurité vint vers moi en s'inclinant.

« Tsuna-sama, un certain Lorenzo souhaite entrer. » J'accompagnai le vigile jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et accueillit Lorenzo sous les flashs des paparazzis présent. Et ce n'était que le début. Aucun à l'extérieur n'avait la confirmation de qui j'étais.

Je l'accompagnai jusqu'à Kyoko qui lui sauta dans les bras en le voyant. Presque tous les élèves étaient passés sur scène. Mes gardiens étaient harcelés par leurs anciens fans. Reborn c'était planqué dans un coin de la salle et observait tout. Mukuro et Kyoya se battait pour Chrome. J'observai tout cela de loin. Je n'avais eu aucuns amis exceptés mes gardiens. Personne n'osait m'approcher. Je soupirai en me servant un verre.

« Cosa stai facendo giovane sublime? ( _ **Que faites-vous sublime jeune homme?**_ ) » Je sursautai en entendant Reborn me parler en italien. Je ne pus empêcher un rougissement. Je bus d'une traite mon verre de whisky.

« Je passe le temps, constatant que rien à changer. » Il soupira.

« Une chose à changer, il ne t'humilie plus. Tu les impressionnes. »

« A quoi bon impressionner les gens si c'est pour se retrouver seul ? Vous, vous êtes différents. » Il soupira à nouveau avant de me faire signe de le suivre. On arriva dans un couloir désert de monde. Il me plaqua contre le mur.

« Ecoutes-moi bien idiota, tu n'es plus seule, ok ? Plus personne n'est là pour te mettre plus bas que terre. Et de toute façon il n'y a plus aucun argument pour le faire. Alors arrête de te comporter comme un faible, est-ce bien clair ? » Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis quelques temps, lorsqu'il m'engueulait ça avait plus tendance à m'exister. Ne me dîtes pas que je commence à avoir des tendances maso ? « Ce que les autres penses t'importe peu. » Sa voix était plus douce. Mon cœur commença à s'affoler. « Tout ce qui compte c'est que nous tous on t'apprécie. » Je fis une légère moue boudeuse avant qu'il ne rajoute. « N'oublie jamais que je t'aime idiota. » Je le pris dans mes bras. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je perdais mes moyens et qu'il m'engueulait puis se montrer tendre avec moi. C'était rare, après tout il s'agissait tout de même de Reborn. Mais lorsque nous étions tous deux, les moments tendres étaient de plus en plus fréquent et cela même après onze ans de relation.

« Ti amo amore. » On s'embrassa tendrement. On resta ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre un long moment. Je me fichais de cette soirée ridicule, mais cela faisait plaisir à la plupart de mes gardiens alors je respectais leur choix.

Mon Hyper Intuition s'affola, je m'écartais de Reborn et me précipitai dans la salle. Un coup de feu se fit attendre. Je n'étais pas arrivé à temps. Lorenzo était à terre. Il s'était pris une balle dans l'épaule, rien de bien trop grave. Reborn et Ryohei s'attelaient déjà à le soigner. Je regardai le tireur. Qu'avait fait la sécu ? Une fagmilia entière était rentrée ! L'un deux tenait Kyoko en otage. Je fis signe à Mukuro et Chrome de créer une illusion. Personne ne pouvait voir et encore moins les caméras.

« Bien le bonjour Vongola Decimo, désolé de gâcher l'ambiance de votre fête, je la trouvais assez ennuyeuse. » Un point pour lui, je ne pouvais que concéder. « Nous sommes la fagmilia Sicario. » Tout les Vongola ne purent retenir un pouffement. Ils étaient sérieux ? Le nom de leur fagmilia était tueur à gage, très discret. Les élèves, eux, étaient terrorisés et nous prenait pour des fous. Ils avaient un peu raison. Je jetais un discret regard noir à Mukuro qui avait laissé la scène visible à nos anciens camarades. « Nous sommes là pour … »

« Tu veux pas te taire ? Je me moque de la raison de votre présence. Tu dois juste savoir une chose, tu t'en prends aux mauvaises personnes alors relâche Kyoko et fuis avant qu'il ne t'arrive malheur. » Je n'avais pas la patience, deuxième fois que l'on me coupait dans un moment intime avec Reborn.

« Tu ne me fais pas peur Decimo, ne crois pas que toutes les mafias du monde vont se soumettre à toi, nous sommes encore plusieurs à vouloir ta mort. »

« J'attends encore de voir ce jour arrivé Sicario. » Il sortit son revolver et tira. J'esquivai la balle en baillant.

« Aurais-tu oublié que le meilleur tueur à gage au monde ma formé ? Crois-tu qu'il ne m'a jamais tiré dessus ? » J'esquivai une balle venant de derrière je me tournai vers Reborn qui avait un Léon en forme d'arme dans la main.

« Où est passé ta modestie idiota ? » Il se releva et se plaça à mes côtés, Lorenzo était sain et sauf. « Dépêche-toi de t'occuper d'eux Tsuna. »

« Les gars, vous me laissez le boss. » En moins d'une minute nous étions fasse à un bain de sang. Kyoya, Chrome, Mukuro et Takeshi avait leurs armes en sang, avec Ryohei nous avions les poings en sang. La pièce était remplie de la fumée due aux explosions de Hayato. Le boss était à terre, Reborn vint à mes côtés, lui pointa son revolver sur l'épaule et pris la parole.

« Fait passer le message aux autres fagmilia. On ne touche pas les Vongola, et encore moins les proches du boss. »

Pendant ce temps Hibari passa un coup de fil. Kusakabe arriva, s'inclina devant nous deux et occupa ses hommes de nettoyer toutes la pièce. Cela leur prit cinq minutes pour que toutes traces de combats aient disparu.

« Les garçons vos chemises ! Je vais vous tuer vraiment ! Une semaine de travail gâché ! » Tous ceux ce battant au corps à corps avait les chemises en lambeaux. Je fis un sourire d'excuse à notre styliste attitré. Seul Hayato et Reborn avait leur chemise en état. Mon meilleur ami enleva tout de même sa chemise rouge pour la passé à Chrome qui avait sa robe déchirait. On se retrouvait tous torse nu sous le regard chaud de toutes la promotion. Je n'étais pas à l'aise. Reborn me dévorait des yeux. Je sentis mes joues me chauffait. Reborn soupira en regardant la salle des yeux. Il ferma les yeux calmant ainsi son aura noir, serait-ce de la jalousie ? Je le regardai attendri. Je fis apparaître Natsu qui se transforma en cape. Cela cachait entièrement mon corps.

« Rassuré ? » Il détourna le regard mais son sourire voulait tout dire. Je rigolai légèrement. Haru était déjà en train de réparer la robe de Chrome, elle ne voulait pas laisser son homme torse nu plus longtemps. Et si les gars continuait de mater la jeune fille il allait y avoir des meurtres.

La soirée reprit son cours, après avoir obtenu le silence de cet incident auprès de chaque élève bien sûr. Chacun avait repris la même place avec pour seul différence que nous nous étions accoudés à un mur dans la salle avec Reborn. Il avait placé sa main dans mon dos, de sorte à ce que les caméras ne le voient pas. Il s'amusait à faire glisser sa main sur le bas de mon dos, zone particulièrement érogène pour moi. Je me mordais l'intérieur des joues, retenant difficilement des soupirs d'extase. On passa le reste de la soirée à ce parlait en italien. Et je vous assure que cette tâche est vraiment compliqué quand votre petit ami vous chuchote au passage des mots doux voir parfois indécent dans de tel circonstances.

La soirée prit enfin fin et tous les Vongola et leurs compagnons prirent la direction de la limousine direction le manoir Vongola de Nanimori.

* * *

« _Cela fait la une des journaux depuis hier ! Qui peut-être ce jeune homme en couple avec Reborn ? L'une des seules personnalités connues des Vongola. Nous pouvons le voir accueillir à la soirée une autre personnalité de renommé, le mannequin Lorenzo, nous le voyons également diriger des gardes. Mais qui est-il ? C'est la question que tout le monde se pose ! Nous avons l'exclusivité de vous annoncer qu'il s'agit de Tsunayoshi Sawada. Et non Sofia, il ne s'agit pas d'une personne quelconque mais bel et bien du PDG de la société Vongola ! »_

Je coupai la radio. Je me lovai un peu plus dans les bras de Reborn en soupirant. Trop concentré sur le fait de pouvoir être enfin réunis après une semaine, nous n'avions pas fait attention à deux jeunes se filmant en faisant les pitres. On nous voyait en fond, plaqués contre la voiture à s'embrasser. Pourquoi les téléphones d'aujourd'hui avait-il une qualité si bonne ? Qu'allons-nous faire ? La plupart de la mafia connaissait la vérité et leur avis m'importait peu. Mais l'image publique de la société prenait un coup. Leur avis m'importait peu également, toutefois la polémique de l'événement nous mettait en devant de la scène ce qui était moins pratique pour la mafia. Je soupirai une nouvelle fois. Seul avantage à cette polémique, c'était que Lorenzo n'était pas trop embêté sur le pourquoi de sa présence. Je reçu un coup de Reborn. Je le regardai les yeux écarquillait.

« Je reste ton tuteur. » Je le regardai dépité. Parce que pour lui la définition d'un tuteur était d'être violent ?! « Comportes-toi en boss Dame-Tsuna. »

« Et toi en conseiller. Conseille-moi. » Il eut un sourire en coin. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

« Oh ? Tu veux des conseils ? Dans quel domaine _amore_ ~ ? » Je rougis face à la sensualité de sa voix et le sous-entendu involontaire de ma part. J'avais perdu tout mon courage de la veille. Je tentai de me donner un air énervé.

« Je suis sérieux Reborn. » Il eut un léger pouffement qui m'amena à une mine boudeuse … ce qui le fit tout simplement éclatée de rire. Je ne pus garder ma mine boudeuse plus longtemps. Avec les années, il était de plus en plus fréquent que Reborn rigole lorsque nous étions en privé, et j'adorai voir ça à chaque fois. Le sourire qui étirait son visage dans une expression de bonheur, les légères larmes au coin de ses yeux tandis que de petites 'ride' se montraient au coin de ses yeux, le pétillement et éclat de joie dans ses yeux. Il était magnifique ainsi. Il était déjà incroyablement attirant en temps normal, je vous l'accorde, mais lorsqu'il se met à rire de bonheur, on ne peut s'empêcher de l'admirer. Je ne peux détourner mon regard de lui chaque fois qu'il a un tel rire. Lorsqu'il rigole en public, il se montre juste sadique mais là il … Je ne trouverai jamais les mots à ce qu'il me fait ressentir pour lui dans une tel situation. Je voulais immortaliser ce moment, je me saisis doucement de mon téléphone et pris une photo. Il s'arrêta de rire dans l'instant et me jeta un regard noir. Oups ! J'envoyai précipitamment une photo à ma mère juste avant que Reborn m'arrache le téléphone des mains et ne supprime la photo. Je ne pus empêcher mon sourire triomphant. Reborn haussa un sourcil et fouilla mes messages avant de grimacer.

« Tu as osé ? » Il avait des envies de meurtre.

« Vi … ? » Je fis une mine triste en prenant une petite voix. Je savais qu'il allait craquer. Je voyais son regard chancelé. J'eu un rire sadique intérieur. « Je … Je ne voulais pas te fâcher … Désolé … » Il me fit une pichenette au front avec un sourire en coin. Toute colère avait disparu de son visage.

« Ne me mens pas Dame-Tsuna » J'eu un pur sourire de fierté. Il me connaissait suffisamment pour voir quand je le manipulais mais j'arrivai quand même à mes fins.

« Certes, mais il ne fallait pas te moquer de moi. » Il m'embrassa rapidement la joue.

« Pardonné ? »

« Oui. » Je sentais mes joues chauffer.

« Plus sérieusement. Pour l'affaire dans les médias suit ce que te dis ton Intuition. Cette affaire n'est pas la pire chose que tu ais vécut. Aie confiance en toi Dame-Tsuna. » J'opinai positivement de la tête.

L'information étant déjà dévoilée, il ne servait à rien de démentir sachant que les preuves étaient à l'appui. Ne restais que deux possibilités, ignorer ou dévoiler la vérité. Les deux solutions m'apporteront de gros problèmes. Mais la vérité me permettra de ne pas me cacher. Je soupirai en récupérant mon portable des mains de Reborn.

« Hayato ? Organise une interview publique ou un truc dans le genre. Je te fais confiance. » Hayato me parlait alors que Reborn passait doucement ses mains sur mon torse en descendant. Ce n'est pas lui qui venait de me dire d'être sérieux ? « Oui » Je répondais à mon gardien sans trop prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de me dire. Reborn avait son sourire sadique. « Merci Hayato. » Je clôturai rapidement la conversation alors que la main de mon cher et tendre était toujours sur mon torse.

« Vérité ? » J'acquiesçai en me lovant dans ses bras. Il eut un tendre sourire. Cela me suffit pour ne pas m'énerver sur le fait qu'il ait testé mon self contrôle à un tel moment. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes et me regarda fixement avec un magnifique sourire. Si seulement il pouvait se montrer ainsi à chaque moment et pas seulement lorsque nous étions tous deux. Quoi que non en fait, il se fait assez reluquer comme ça. « Le monde entier sera enfin que tu n'appartiens qu'à moi. » Je sentis mes joues me brûlaient.

« Tu n'auras plus besoin de te faire passer pour un homme marié auprès des autres. » Son sourire devient énigmatique. Je le sentais mal. Il avait une idée derrière la tête. Qu'est-ce que ma phrase lui avait inspiré comme idée ? Je sentis l'angoisse monté. Mon portable se mit à sonner coupant court à mes pensées.

Reborn se leva installant son fedora sur la tête. Hayato avait prévu l'interview d'ici une heure. J'attrapai la main tendu de mon chéri et parti enfilé un costard comportant les broderies Vongola, celui que je portais étant un simple que j'avais piqué à mon noiraud. Je sentais le regard de ce dernier pendant que je me changeais. Cela me gêné toujours avec le temps, mais de savoir que je lui faisais toujours cette effet après tant d'année ne pouvait que m'apaiser le cœur.

* * *

Nous étions dans une salle avec de nombreux journalistes installés face à nous. Chacun de mes gardiens se trouvaient à mes côtés, excepté Lambo. A la place Reborn se tenait fièrement à mes côtés. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil cherchant le courage de tout avouer. Je pris une grande inspiration.

« Bonjour à tous et merci d'être venue. Je me présente Tsunayoshi Sawada, PDG de la Vongola Society. » Nous nous inclinâmes tous devant les journalistes. Je repris la parole. « Nous sommes ici pour répondre à vos questions. Mais avant tout j'aimerai éclaircir un point. Après onze, il serait temps de vous avouer que la dernière rumeur n'est on ne peut plus vrai. Je suis effectivement en couple avec mon conseiller, Reborn. »

Les questions fusèrent de toutes parts, les remarques de dégoût se firent également présentes. Les relations homosexuels n'étant pas vraiment rentrées dans les mœurs. Je soupirai en regardant mes gardiens à tour de rôle. On allait entendre parler de cette histoire pendant encore longtemps. Mais bon, au moins je n'aurais plus besoin de me cacher avec Reborn.

La conférence prit fin lorsque Reborn prit la parole. Son regard joueur et sadique était caché aux autres par son fedora, mais je le voyais clairement. Mon Intuition me disait qu'une chose importante aller arriver mais je ne savais quoi.

« Tsuna, puisque nous vivons tous deux en Italie, je peux te poser cette question qui ne sauras pas reconnu dans ce pays. » Mon cœur commença à battre de plus en plus vite, un tel comportement en publique ne ressemblait pas à mon chéri. Il se mit à genoux face à moi, son regard devint le tendre qu'il ne réservé qu'à moi, son sourire - celui qui me faisait succomber à chaque fois – fleuri sur son visage, il sortit une petite boite de sa poche. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, était-ce un rêve ? « Amore, après onze ans il serait peut-être temps que je te le demande, veux-tu m'épouser ? » Je me jetais dans ses bras en larme, ignorant royalement la bague. Je n'arrivai à calmer la joie que m'apportait sa demande, j'étais incapable de répondre. Il rigola légèrement, cela suffit à me calmer. J'étais accro à son rire, son sourire, et même son sadisme, à lui en fait.

« Oui Reborn, je serais le plus parfait des abruti pour refuser. »

Il me prit la main et me mit la bague au doigt, elle était magnifique. Reborn m'enlaça et m'embrassa tendrement. Je n'arrivai à arrêter le flot de larmes. C'était juste incroyable ! Je pensais que cette conférence aurait rendu ma journée atroce avec leur flot d'injure et de questions mais grâce à Reborn tout le contraire arrivait. Reborn était incroyable, il avait rendu ma vie si mouvementé et dangereuse mais surtout si magique et heureuse. Et ce n'était que le début !


	2. Chapter 2

**_Voici le deuxième chapitre! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire :) Il est du point de vue de Reborn._**

 ** _N'ayant pas de devoir ce soir, je vais enfin pouvoir essayer d'avancé mes autres fics._**

* * *

 ** _Vongola, qui sommes-nous? 2_**

* * *

Une semaine, juste une semaine que je ne l'avais pas vu et j'avais hâte de le voir. Voilà onze ans que je sortais avec cet idiota, onze ans que j'avais perdu le contrôle de mes sentiments. Qui aurait cru que le sans cœur et le Don Juan que je suis finirai par tomber amoureux d'un jeune homme si sublime. Je retins un soupire en m'occupant de la sécurité du lieu. Tous les élèves se garer à l'arrière de la salle et n'était donc visible par les caméramans, seuls ceux venant à pieds était ainsi visible. Et seule la limousine des Vongola se verra obliger de se garer devant. Il leur fallait faire une arriver digne de ce nom.

Kyoko et Hana étaient les premières du groupe à arriver, elles vinrent me saluer et les médias commencèrent à s'exciter. La soirée promettait d'être longue. Les filles s'éloignèrent et se firent rapidement rejoindre par Haru. Chrome me rejoignit afin de parler de l'organisation et de la sécurité de tous. Ne manquait plus que les Vongola tant attendu.

La limousine se gara et toute la sécurité fut renforcer autour d'eux. Mon regard se fixa sur le corps de Tsuna. Quel idée avait eu Haru de faire une tenue si aguicheuse ? Je détournai le regard en sentant la panique de Chrome, les journalistes s'étant rapprochés. Je retins un soupire de dépit et observa Kyoya et Mukuro venir protéger leur protégée. J'eu un sourire moqueur envers le gardien des nuages qui montrait très clairement son mécontentement. Tsuna vint à nos côtés et prit la parole.

« Les gars, du calme. Excusez-moi. Pourriez respecter une certaine distance s'il vous plait ? Vous effrayez la fiancée de mon ami et également la sœur de mon autre ami. Et croyez-moi, il vaut mieux ne pas se les mettre à dos. Alors éloignez-vous quelque peu je vous prie. » La moitié des journalistes mirent un magnifique vent à ce Dame-Tsuna. Il changea de ton montrant sa vrai valeur. « Je crois vous avoir demandé de laisser de la place. Vous effrayez ma collègue. N'ai-je pas étais assez clair ? » Je ne pus empêcher un sourire sarcastique en voyant la peur s'immiscer par chacun de leur pore.

Tsuna se tourna vers moi pour me saluer. Il me fit une simple accolade. Rien de plus frustrant ! Je ne pus empêcher un regard sur ses lèvres tentatrices.

« Il n'y a eu aucun incident, vous êtes les derniers à arriver. Un groupe de journaliste est autorisé à rentrer mais ne pourra aucunement intervenir, ils ont été choisis avec précaution. » Il fallait rester sérieux après tout.

« Les gars, il est temps de rentrer. »

Je pris place aux côtés de Tsuna sur la scène. Des élèves le dévorer des yeux se demandant qui il pouvait bien être. Je replaçai mon fedora et refreiner mes envies de meurtres. Comment Tsuna avait-il pu faire pour que je sois jaloux à ce point ?

« Bienvenue à tous ! » Nous nous inclinâmes tous. « Pour commencer cette réunion des anciens élèves organisée par nos soins, je propose que nous commençons la présentation par nous. Kyo-chan, Haru et Hana, voulez-vous bien nous rejoindre ? » Une fois les filles en place auprès de leur compagnon ou frère, Tsuna reprit la parole. « Bien, les gars veuillez commençaient. »

« Hibari Kyoya, ancien préfet de Nanimori, 5ème actionnaire des Vongola. » Il maintenait Chrome contre elle dans un geste on ne peut plus possessif. Je retins un sourire sarcastique pensant que je mourrais d'envie de faire la même chose avec mon châtain.

« Cho … Chrome Dokuro … 7ème actionnaire des Vongola … Et fiancé de Kyo … Kyoya. » Le choc se fit pour la première fois dans la salle. Il est vrai qu'elle faisait faible d'apparence donc il était étonnant de la voir avec Kyoya. Toutefois s'ils commençaient déjà à être choqué à ce point ils n'allaient pas être au bout de leurs surprises.

« Kufufu ~ Mukuro Rokudo 6ème actionnaire des Vongola. Je ne suis toujours pas d'accord pour vos fiançailles alouette. Tu ne toucheras pas ma protégée. » Tsuna calma les tensions ce qui amena la surprise des élèves mais surtout l'attention sur lui. « Oya oya ~ Tu n'as aucun humour »

Je me détendis en voyant que leur regard subjugué était désormais dirigé sur Takeshi, je préférai cela.

« Yamamoto Takeshi, ancien du club de baseball et de volley, 3ème actionnaire des Vongola » J'attendis que la foule se calme quelques peu avant de prendre la parole à mon tour.

« Reborn, je suis ici en tant que conseiller Vongola et également ancien tuteur du PDG Vongola. » Les réactions furent beaucoup plus importantes que celle pour Takeshi. Je sentais Tsuna bouillonnait à mes côtés. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder avec un sourire en coin. Il était presque effrayant quand il était jaloux, fin effrayant pour les autres. Pour moi il était juste mignon.

Kyoko prit la parole pendant que je continuais à fixer Tsuna. Plus son tour approcher, plus ses épaules se tendaient. Un peu plus et on pouvait voir apparaître une goutte de sueur. Je me reconcentrai sur la salle en voyant que ça allait être son tour de parler. J'entendais de nombreuses filles s'excitaient sur le fait qu'il était le plus sexy des hommes qu'elles aient pu rencontrer et qu'elles aimeraient bien l'avoir dans leur lit. Je ne pus retenir ma grimace. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il devienne ainsi ? Charismatique, séduisant, sexy à souhait et tout ça involontairement ! Quand il se faisait reluquer ainsi par d'autres j'en venais presque à regretter de l'avoir formé, il serait certes devenu magnifique dans tous les cas, mais il n'aurait pas eu cette fine musculature que l'on voyait à travers sa chemise, cette prestance et cette élégance qu'il a apprise avec le temps. Il était devenu sublime, et il n'en avait aucunement conscience. Il me lança un regard moqueur ayant perçu ma jalousie. J'eu un léger sourire à sa réaction, de toutes façon je devais être le plus jaloux de nous deux. Et lorsque l'on voit le sublime éphèbe qu'il est devenu, il y a de quoi.

« Principale actionnaire et président de la société Vongola. Je tiens d'abord à dire que nos tenues à tous ont été composées par notre nouvelle filière, la firme Sole. Chaque détail a été imaginé par Haru-chan. Vous me connaissez tous sous le nom de Sawada Tsunayoshi. » Le moment que l'on attendait tant. Le moment ou toutes les personnes qui ont dénigrés et maltraités sans aucune raison une autre se rendent compte que cette fameuse personne est devenu l'une des personnalités les plus influentes au monde. C'était presque jouissif de voir la surprise ornée chaque visage. Tsuna apprécier moins, mais c'était une étape importante qu'il devait surmonter.

« Lambo Bovino, 8ème actionnaire des Vongola. Je suis actuellement en train de passer mon bac. » Je jetai un regard noir à Lambo, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là cette abruti ?

« Lambo ! Tu devrais être à la maison pour te reposer afin d'être en forme pour tes examens ! » Au moins mon châtain avait été apaisé par la venue de son frère au vue de la tension qui l'avait quitté.

« Je n'arrivai pas à dormir Tsuna-nii … » Je regardai le bambin sombrement, certes il s'agit de son frère de cœur mais je n'appréciais toujours que très peu de les voir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. A quel moment étais-je devenu une personne si jalouse ?

« Hey, on ne vas pas t'abandonner ok ? Reborn, peux-tu appeler ma mère ? Il ira dormir chez elle se soir. Ça te va Lambo ? Ça fait longtemps que tu n'auras pas dormi dans ta chambre chez Mama. »

Je ne répondis pas me contentant d'attraper mon téléphone pour prévenir la Mama. Elle décida de venir à pied, je partis voir un garde pour qu'il nous mette une voiture à disposition pour les ramener. Une fois de retour dans la salle I-Pin était arrivé. Elle avait pris plus de temps que d'habitude. Commençait-elle à oublier ce traumatisme ? Il lui faudrait encore du temps mais elle semblait sur la voie de la guérison. Je cachai mon regard rassurait et prit Lambo qui c'était endormi. Une fois le bambin déposé, Tsuna arriva pour déposer la jeune fille dans la voiture également.

Nous étions enfin seuls. J'attrapai mon châtain et le plaqua contre la voiture. Je ne perdis pas de temps pour l'embrasser. Mio Dio ! Que ses lèvres m'avait manqué ! Tsuna passa ses bras autour de ma nuque alors que ma main commençait déjà à se balader sur son corps. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'une seule semaine loin de lui me mettrai dans un tel état. Je sentis sa main se diriger vers mes cheveux, il adorait jouait avec. Il émit un grognement de frustration que je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver adorable.

« J'ai bien cru que j'allais te sauter dessus lorsque tu es arrivé. Quel idée a eu Haru de te faire une tenue si moulante sachant que je ne pourrai te toucher de la soirée et que je ne t'avais pas vu depuis une semaine ? » C'est vrai, son jean lui faisait un fessier divin !

« Crois-moi que j'avais envie aussi. Sommes-nous obligé de retourné à cette soirée ? J'aimerai tant te faire l'amour maintenant … » Une telle phrase n'était pas de lui. Mais il faut avouer que j'en mourrais d'envie également.

« Tu es devenu bien dévergondé Tenshi. »

« C'est de ta faute mio amore, tu n'as cas pas être si sexy. » J'eu un sourire en coin, je portais une tenue similaire à la sienne, si on omet la veste dont je m'étais débarrasser depuis un moment déjà. « Où est Léon ? » Je lui montrais ma main.

« Ainsi on me laisse tranquille. » C'était certes une fausse alliance mais suffisant pour être tranquille. Il se jeta sur mes lèvres dans un baiser des plus tentateurs malheureusement coupé par l'arrivé de sa mère.

Nous sommes retournés à la réception devant tenir nos rôles pour la soirée. Tout en avançant j'observai un coin dans lequel nous pourrons nous éclipser.

« Désolé de l'interruption de mon collègue. Il a vécu un traumatisme assez important et a dû mal même encore aujourd'hui. Bref, nous nous sommes présentés, maintenant c'est votre tour. Je vous laisse donc la place à tour de rôle. Chrome, je compte sur toi. »

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la concerné qui fit apparaître la liste de nom qui zooma sur le premier nom de la liste. La firme Nebbia que Tsuna avait créé avait été une idée de génie. Nos illusionnistes et nos tours de magie pouvait désormais être fait sans aucun problème. Je me désintéressé de la scène retournant à l'observation de la salle. Je me mis dans un angle ayant un champ de vision sur tout. J'avais repéré une zone ou personne n'allait. Ne me manquait plus que de récupérer mon idiota favoris. Il rigolait avec les journalistes. Je soupirai en reportant mon attention sur le reste, il finirait bien par se libérer. Je finis par n'observait que lui dans la salle. J'étais vraiment accro à lui. Je retins un soupir en le voyant se servir un verre. Il était enfin seul. Je le rejoignis.

« Cosa stai facendo giovane sublime? ( _ **Que faites-vous sublime jeune homme?**_ ) » Ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée. Cela me faisait toujours rire de le voir si innocent après onze ans en couple avec moi. Il but d'une traitre son verre, du whisky je dirais.

« Je passe le temps, constatant que rien à changer. » Je soupirai. Il m'agaçait lorsqu'il se comportait ainsi.

« Une chose à changer, il ne t'humilie plus. Tu les impressionnes. »

« A quoi bon impressionner les gens si c'est pour se retrouver seul ? Vous, vous êtes différents. » Je soupirai, ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de conversation que j'avais prévu. Je lui fis signe de me suivre et l'emmena dans le couloir désert que j'avais repéré. Je le plaquai contre le mur.

« Ecoutes-moi bien idiota, tu n'es plus seule, ok ? Plus personne n'est là pour te mettre plus bas que terre. Et de toute façon il n'y a plus aucun argument pour le faire. Alors arrête de te comporter comme un faible, est-ce bien clair ? Tout ce qui compte c'est que nous tous on t'apprécie. » Il fit une légère moue boudeuse. « N'oublie jamais que je t'aime idiota. » Il me prit dans ses bras et j'en fis de même.

« Ti amo amore. » On s'embrassa tendrement. On resta ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre un long moment. Maintenant qu'il était calmé, on pouvait enfin passer à ce pourquoi je voulais l'amener dans ce couloir de base. Il avait déjà les joues rougies et une respiration haletante. Je ne sais si qui l'avait mis dans un tel état dans mon discours mais en tout cas, il valait mieux en profiter. Je me penchai vers ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Il écarquilla des yeux et m'éloigna de lui avant de partit en courant dans la salle. Ça c'était pas vraiment prévu non plus. Je poussai un grognement de pure rage avant de le rejoindre. Qui était l'enfoiré qui venait de tirer ? Je rejoignis Ryohei pour veiller au soin de Lorenzo. Sa vie était hors de danger. Je dévisageais la fagmilia qui nous avait quelques peu dérangeait.

« Bien le bonjour Vongola Decimo, désolé de gâcher l'ambiance de votre fête, je la trouvais assez ennuyeuse. » Si cet enfoiré n'était pas intervenu elle serait devenue intéressante. « Nous sommes la fagmilia Sicario. » Je les regardais dépité. Tueur à gage ? Vraiment ? « Nous sommes là pour … »

« Tu veux pas te taire ? Je me moque de la raison de votre présence. Tu dois juste savoir une chose, tu t'en prends aux mauvaises personnes alors relâche Kyoko et fuis avant qu'il ne t'arrive malheur. » Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à être frustré.

« Tu ne me fais pas peur Decimo, ne crois pas que toutes les mafias du monde vont se soumettre à toi, nous sommes encore plusieurs à vouloir ta mort. » Parce qu'il croit en être capable ?

« J'attends encore de voir ce jour arrivé Sicario. » Il sortit son revolver et tira. Tsuna esquiva la balle en baillant.

« Aurais-tu oublié que le meilleur tueur à gage au monde ma formé ? Crois-tu qu'il ne m'a jamais tiré dessus ? » Alors que je cachai mon amusement, je tirai sur Tsuna à l'aide de Léon. Je me plaçai au côté de mon châtain en prenant la parole.

« Où est passé ta modestie idiota ? Dépêche-toi de t'occuper d'eux Tsuna. » Tsuna me fit un sourire avant de passer à l'attaque.

« Les gars, vous me laissez le boss. »

Le combat fut rapidement fini. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de m'occuper du combat toutefois, le chef m'avait agacé. Je pris mon arme et me plaça au côté de Tsuna.

« Fait passer le message aux autres fagmilia. On ne touche pas les Vongola, et encore moins les proches du boss. » Profitant que Tsuna se soit momentanément détourné du boss, je tirai une balle dans son épaule. La cohue des anciens élèves avait caché le bruit de mon tir. Le soi-disant boss pâlit avant de partir en courant en maintenant son épaule en sang. J'avais été beaucoup trop gentil. Je retins un soupire en me tournant vers les Vongola.

« Les garçons vos chemises ! Je vais vous tuer vraiment ! Une semaine de travail gâché ! » J'observai Hayato défèrent sa chemise pour la passer à Chrome. Mon regard se posa ensuite sur le corps magnifiquement sculptés de mon cher et tendre. Le voir ainsi me donner d'autant plus envie de le prendre la de suite. Toutefois les commentaires de fan-girls de la salle calmaient mes ardeurs. Je soupirai en fermant les yeux. Décidément cette soirée aura eu tendance à m'agacer. Je rouvrais les yeux, plus calme. Tsuna me regardait tendrement avant d'enfiler sa cape.

« Rassuré ? » Je détournai le regard ne pouvant empêcher un sourire.

Le reste de la soirée fut plus amusant. Nous étions côte à côte avec Tsuna dans un coin de la salle. N'ayant pas le choix de rester je passai le reste de la soirée à chauffer mon châtain. Ma main effleurait doucement une zone particulièrement érogène chez lui.

La soirée prit enfin fin. Arrivé dans notre chambre on s'empressa de rattraper le temps perdu, ce que je l'aimais.

* * *

« _Cela fait la une des journaux depuis hier ! Qui peut-être ce jeune homme en couple avec Reborn ? L'une des seules personnalités connues des Vongola. Nous pouvons le voir accueillir à la soirée une autre personnalité de renommé, le mannequin Lorenzo, nous le voyons également diriger des gardes. Mais qui est-il ? C'est la question que tout le monde se pose ! Nous avons l'exclusivité de vous annoncer qu'il s'agit de Tsunayoshi Sawada. Et non Sofia, il ne s'agit pas d'une personne quelconque mais bel et bien du PDG de la société Vongola ! »_

Tsuna coupa la radio en se lovant dans mes bras. Il semblait paniquer par le fait que notre relation soit désormais découverte. Je soupirai en lui donnant un coup de pied. Il écarquilla les yeux en me regardant.

« Je reste ton tuteur. » Et puis j'aimais bien l'embêter aussi faut l'avouer. J'ignorai son regard dépité en reprenant la parole. « Comportes-toi en boss Dame-Tsuna. »

« Et toi en conseiller. Conseille-moi. »

« Oh ? Tu veux des conseils ? Dans quel domaine _amore_ ~ ? » Je retins difficilement un rire. Il rougit instantanément avant de faire semblant d'être énervé.

« Je suis sérieux Reborn. » Je pouffai contenant au maximum mon rire jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse sa mine boudeuse. J'essuyai les petites larmes formaient par mon rire. J'entendis le son d'une prise de photo. Je me stoppai net dans mon rire. Tsuna avait son téléphone en main. Il avait osé ! Je me jetais sur lui et pris le téléphone pour supprimer toutes trace de cette photo. Je me laissais aller quand j'étais avec lui mais il était hors de question que quelqu'un d'autres le voit/ Je perçus un sourire fière sur son visage. Je m'empressai de regarder ses messages pour voir qu'il l'avait déjà envoyé à la Mama. Fait chier.

« Tu as osé ? » Je crois que malgré que je l'aime, je n'avais qu'une envie. Le tuer.

« Vi … ? » Il prit une petite voix avec un visage triste. Oh l'enfoiré ! « Je … Je ne voulais pas te fâcher … Désolé … » Grumph. Il se jouait de moi, et le pire c'est que ça marchait ! Je lui fis tout de même une pichenette sur le front pour s'être moqué de moi.

« Ne me mens pas Dame-Tsuna. » La fierté pris entièrement place sur son visage.

« Certes, mais il ne fallait pas te moquer de moi. » Je lui embrassai rapidement la joue en le regardant avec un sourire en coin.

« Pardonné ? »

« Oui. » Ses joues rougirent dans la seconde. Si on continuait ainsi, nous n'allions pas finirent notre discussion principal.

« Plus sérieusement. Pour l'affaire dans les médias suit ce que te dis ton Intuition. Cette affaire n'est pas la pire chose que tu ais vécut. Aie confiance en toi Dame-Tsuna. » Il hocha de la tête. Maintenant que c'était réglé, on pouvait continuer ce vers quoi on se diriger. Tsuna soupira en récupéra son téléphone.

« Hayato ? Organise une interview publique ou un truc dans le genre. Je te fais confiance. » Je me demande s'il sera capable de garder son sérieux. Je fis glisser ma main du haut de son torse jusqu'à la jonction de son boxer. « Oui » Il semblait avoir du mal mais il réussissait. Je fis glisser ma main le long de son boxer. « Merci Hayato. » Je repasser ma main sur son torse tandis qu'il clôturait la conversation. Il avait su garder son sérieux. Ce n'était pas drôle.

« Vérité ? » Il me confirma. Après onze ans, je n'aurai plus à cacher qu'il m'appartenait. Je l'embrassai chastement. « Le monde entier sera enfin que tu n'appartiens qu'à moi. » Il rougit de la tête au pied.

« Tu n'auras plus besoin de te faire passer pour un homme marié. » C'est vrai. Maintenant qu'il accepte de dévoiler la vérité, cela pourra devenir vrai. Je n'aurai plus besoin de faire semblant, tu m'appartiendras définitivement et officiellement. Il était temps de récupérer cette petite boite caché dans ma table de chevet.

Je me redressai puis aida Tsuna à faire de même. Sa chemise ou plutôt ma chemise était à moitié défaite. Elle lui était un peu trop grande mais il adorait enfilé cette tenue, et je dois dire que j'aimais bien l'idée que ce qu'il porte m'appartienne. Idée assez curieuse. Je reportais mon attention sur Tsuna qui se changeait. Je ferais mieux de détourner le regard si je ne veux pas nous mettre en retard.

* * *

Nous nous trouvons face à de nombreux journalistes. Chaque gardiens dispatchés à nos côtés, Lambo restant pour le moment inconnu du publique n'était pas présent.

« Bonjour à tous et merci d'être venue. Je me présente Tsunayoshi Sawada, PDG de la Vongola Society. » Nous nous inclinâmes tous devant les journalistes. « Nous sommes ici pour répondre à vos questions. Mais avant tout j'aimerai éclaircir un point. Après onze, il serait temps de vous avouer que la dernière rumeur n'est on ne peut plus vrai. Je suis effectivement en couple avec mon conseiller, Reborn. »

Les questions fusèrent de toutes parts, les remarques de dégoût se firent également présentes. Les relations homosexuels n'étant pas vraiment rentrées dans les mœurs. Tsuna soupira, il fallait s'attendre à de telles réactions. On allait entendre parler de cette histoire pendant encore longtemps. Mais bon, au moins je n'aurais plus besoin de me cacher avec Tsuna.

La conférence prit fin. Il était temps que je rentre en jeu. Cela promettait d'être amusant.

« Tsuna, puisque nous vivons tous deux en Italie, je peux te poser cette question qui ne sauras pas reconnu dans ce pays. » Je me mis à genoux face à lui et devant toutes l'assemblé de journaliste qui nous observait je me montrai comme lorsque nous étions en privé. Je lui souris pensant déjà à sa réaction. Je sortis la petite boite noir de ma veste et tout en parlant je l'ouvris fixant Tsuna intensément. « Amore, après onze ans il serait peut-être temps que je te le demande, veux-tu m'épouser ? » Il se jeta dans mes bras sans m'avoir quitté une seconde des yeux. Il avait un sourire époustouflant, les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage, ses yeux pétillaient. Il était encore plus magnifique ainsi. Il n'arrivait à calmer son flot de larme pour parler. De toutes façon je n'avais besoin d'aucune parole. Il y a déjà bien longtemps que nous nous déclarons notre amour. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il m'a appris qu'il était accro à moi comme il le dit. Et il ne fait aucun doute quand je pense à lui que je suis bien plus qu'accro à lui. Je ne sais pourquoi mais je rigolai légèrement, surement dut à l'euphorie du moment.

« Oui Reborn, je serais le plus parfait des abruti pour refuser. »

Je pris sa main et lui passa la bague au doigt. Je l'embrassai tout en l'enlaça. C'était officiel, le monde entier sera au courant. Tsunayoshi Sawada m'appartient, et je ne le prêterai à personne. Je l'aime au point de mettre ma fierté de côté pour dévoiler devant des milliers de spectateurs mon amour pour lui.

A partir de ce moment, commençai notre amour sous les yeux de tous. Après onze ans à se cacher. Nous pouvions commencer une nouvelle sorte de relation.


End file.
